


Pezzi d'esistenza III°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multishipping, di situazioni e momenti importanti in DBZ e Super.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Sfere maledette [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032548





	1. Ferito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Fazzoletto.  
> Note: Hurt/Comfort; Yamcha/Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: YamBul: You tried your best BY YamchaFan91; https://www.deviantart.com/yamchafan91/art/YamBul-You-tried-your-best-536150770.

Ferito

Yamcha tossì, sputando un grumo di sangue che rotolò fuori dalla sua bocca.

Bulma si sporse e utilizzò un fazzoletto per pulirgli il viso.

“Avresti dovuto arrenderti contro Tenshinhan quando hai visto la sua forza. Non ti avrei considerato un codardo” disse.

Yamcha le sorrise, mentre la fidanzata gli accarezzava il viso.

Domandò: “Ah no?”. Era attaccato a dei macchinari ed il suo piede era ingessato e tenuto sollevato.

“Assolutamente no” rispose Bulma. “A me interessa solo che tu stia bene. Ti amo e non voglio vederti certo morire per uno stupido torneo”.

“Ti amo anch’io” rispose Yamcha gentilmente, ma con un filo di voce.

[105].


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 13. Pasticcio  
> » N° parole: 125  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: DBZ - Bulma BY RedViolett; https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/DBZ-Bulma-825294017.

Coda

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si sdraiò nel letto, reclinando il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma.

“Sei sicura che la mia coda non ti dia fastidio?” domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Bulma sorrise, si stava sfilando gli orecchini ed era in piedi davanti al mobiletto con lo specchio, con addosso una camicia da notte leggera che lasciava intravedere l’intimo.

“In realtà sono contenta che tu l’abbia nuovamente. Si vedeva che era come se ti mancasse una parte di te” rispose. Utilizzò lo struccante per pulirsi il viso. “Penso che fosse un po’ come non avere un arto”.

< A me piace tutto quello che è parte di te > si disse.

Vegeta le sorrise.

“Oggi è successo davvero un bel pasticcio nel tuo laboratorio. Le tue invenzioni sono anche più pericolose di me” soffiò.

< Mi sono così spaventato che per proteggerla credo di aver raggiunto un livello più alto del supersaiyan blue. Forse è anche per quello che mi è tornata la coda > pensò.

Bulma raggiunse il letto e vi si mise a gattoni.

“Perché io sono pericolosa” sussurrò con tono seducente. Posandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.


	3. Silenzioso rimpianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: 1. Vegeta x Frieza: lacrime che si confondono con la pioggia

Silenzioso rimpianto

Vegeta stava ritto in piedi sul bordo di un dirupo, con i pugni chiusi e il capo alzato. Osservò il cielo che si stava annuvolando sopra di lui.

Le tenebre calarono sulla grande vallata desertica, la sabbia vermiglia sembrava nera.

< Pensavo che non mi saresti mancato. Pensavo sarei stato felice di non averti più intorno.

Ora sono libero… e solo > pensò Vegeta.

Un lampo illuminò la fisionomia del principe dei saiyan, mentre dalle grandi nuvole nere iniziava a scendere una pioggia torrenziale.

“Dannato Freezer…” esalò.

La pioggia investì Vegeta, che sentì le gocce di pioggia scivolargli gelide sul viso, mischiandosi alle sue lacrime.

[105].


	4. A difesa dello specchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: Specchio.  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7pJHXCGnD4; (Epic Adventure Music) - Memory Of A Dream -.

A difesa dello specchio

Kamhara era nascosta dietro un’alta torre di cristallo rosso e stava accucciata per terra, il viso nascosto dai lunghi capelli rossi e uno specchio stretto spasmodicamente al petto, le labbra tremanti e la schiena curva.  
Passi si ripetevano nelle sue orecchie, serrò gli occhi e rivoli di sudore le scivolavano lungo il viso. Aspettò che i rumori si fossero allontanati e rialzò la testa.  
"Sento le auree di May e Mirai Trunks, non sono troppo lontani. Devo riunirmi almeno con loro, ma non devo assolutamente perdere lo specchio. Questo luogo maledetto non ha fatto altro che dividerci, ma questo è l’unica cosa che può ricondurci a casa" pensò. 

[108].


End file.
